Headaches and Cures
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Just something that poped into my head. I do plan on expanding it. Grissom and Sara are together and although they are good at hiding, they are not good enough. I changed the rating in case I forget to not put in the smut. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Headaches and cures

Grissom was sitting behind his desk leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel the migraine building behind his eyes. He placed his glasses on his desk and extracted himself from his office chair.

He walked over, turned off the light to his office and closed the door. He made his way over to the couch and layed down, hoping to stem the headache from reaching its apex.

Ten minutes later Sara walked towards Grissom's office intending to brief him on the case her and Greg were working on and noticed his door was shut. She quietly opened his door and slipped inside; she noticed him on the couch and walked over to him. She squatted next to him and gently placed a hand on his forehead.

His eyebrows were scrunched together and she could tell he was in pain, it broke her heart to see him this way. She continued to stroke his face and the muscles slowly began to relax and his breathing became slightly shallower, indicating he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered into his ear.

"Better now that you're here with me." He whispered back without opening his eyes.

"Have you taken anything for the headache?"

"No, I was waiting for your home remedy." He replied with a smile. Sara knew what he was talking about and a smile spread across her face as well.

"Let me get ready and get my stuff from my locker and I will be right back. Be ready when I get back."

"I will."

Sara left his office and headed towards the locker room. She pulled her bag from her locker and headed towards the showers. She made sure to use the lavender shampoo and soap and when she was done she put on her spare clothes she kept in her locker.

She was just finishing up when Nick came in, he passed her and then stopped short. He backed up a couple of steps and breathed in the air deeply. "Sara. Did you know you smell great! Do you have a hot date or something?"

She pursed her lips to prevent herself from smiling, "or something" she said before grabbing a small bag from her locker and heading out of the room. Nick shrugged his shoulders and made his way to his locker.

When Sara made it back to Grissom's office he was sitting up on the couch with his eyes closed and had removed his shirt and replaced his dress pants with loose fitting shorts. He had also removed his shoes and socks. Sara smiled at him and handed him the bag.

"Where did you put it?"

"It's over in the corner behind the cabinet. Did you lock the door?" Sara went over and got the massage table out of its hiding place and began to set it up. "I locked the door." She finished setting up the table and instructed him to get on and lay down.

As he was adjusting himself on the table she heated the lavender oil with her hands. As she began working her magic on his muscles she started to softly sing.

It was about two months ago that he had come home with one of the worst headaches. Sara had surprised him when she began this ritual and to his surprise it worked wonderfully on his headaches.

Apparently she had been researching migraines, their causes, and cures for quite a while and had gone to classes to become a licensed massage therapist. His thoughts were interrupted by Sara, "what are you thinking about?" knowing he would get into trouble if he told her what he was really thinking of he said nothing.

"I thought so, you know this works better if you concentrate on the images we discussed."

"I know, I'm sorry." He began to concentrate on the meditation images Sara had provided for this.

Sara could tell he was feeling a lot better and began to close the massage process, eliciting a moan of satisfaction from Grissom. She leaned down and put her lips close to his ear.

"Feeling better?" She didn't mean for it to come out as huskily as it did. Grissom just got into a sitting position on the table and pulled her in between his legs. He wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.

He broke the kiss a moment later and touched his head to hers and looked her in the eye, "have I told you today just how much I love you?"

"I think you may have said it once or twice." She replied.

"That is not nearly enough." He replied and gathered her in for another kiss, only this time it was much deeper.

Nick could not help but smile as he turned back towards the locker room. He had noticed Sara leave her purse behind and had followed her to give it to her when he noticed her go into Grissom's office.

He had noticed the office was dark and was surprised to see Sara enter without even a thought, Grissom usually only secluded himself in his office when he had one of his headaches and he found himself surprised Sara would just walk in. Everyone knew to leave him alone at these times.

He quickly followed her and held the knob to the door to prevent it from locking. Curiosity getting the better of him he watched everything that went on in the office in astonishment.

He had no idea the two workaholic, no life, scientists were in a relationship and although he was utterly surprised and shocked, he was happy for them too.

It was the end of shift and Nick was grabbing one last cup of coffee in the break room when Sara and Grissom came in talking about their latest case.

He looked at the two, only now noticing the subtle undercurrent that traveled between the them. "I take it your headache went away?" he asked Grissom with a smirk.

Grissom and Sara stopped in their tracks and looked at him, their jaws practically touching the floor. "Don't worry guys, I'm really happy for you." He noticed the pair relax slightly.

Grissom came up to the younger man, "Can you keep this secret" he looked over at Sara, "we still don't want anyone to know."

"Sure, on one condition."

"What's that." Sara asked

"You guys take me out to breakfast and give me the whole story, and I want facts."

The two scientists looked at one another, speaking in that silent language they have always shared and agreed.

Nick was expecting them to go to the diner they usually went to but was surprised to see them head towards the outskirts of town. "Guys, where are we going?"

Sara turned around in her seat, "you wanted facts right?"

"Yes."

"Well, fact number one, Grissom and I purchased a house together about a year ago and we are taking you there for breakfast. We have to let the dog out anyway."

This time Nick's jaw dropped to the floor.


	2. Bugs and Questions

Bugs and Questions

It was the beginning of shift and everyone was waiting around for Grissom to come and hand out assignments, he was late. Finally Grissom came in and quickly apologized for his lateness, not giving any indication why he was tardy.

"Nick, you and Greg have a domestic at the naughty kitty, Greg, be on your best behavior. Cath, you and Sara have a DB in Sutherland. Warrick, you and I have a suspect waiting for us in interrogation."

Everyone disbanded and headed towards their perspective duties. Sara and Cath got to their crime scene and were greeted by a bug infested body. Cath took out her phone and speed dialed the local, leading entomologist.

"Grissom"

"Hey Griss, this body you gave us is covered in bugs. Can you get over here and do a collection?"

"I can't, our suspect is about to crack. Have Sara do it."

Cath heard the phone disconnect from the other end and looked over at Sara a little skeptically. Sara meanwhile had already gone back to the Denali and retrieved some specimen jars. Cath was finally jarred from her thoughts by Sara.

"Cath, are you going to help? I need a hand with the collection."

"Sara, are you sure you should be doing this?" Cath questioned her. She got her answer when Sara picked up a beetle and inspected it, "An earth-boring dung beetle, of the genus _Geotrupes_, about 20 mm in size." She pointed at the bug she was holding with the tweezers, "notice the green metallic sheen…odd."

Odd thought Catherine. Odd, the only odd thing is the fact that Sara was spewing out information she usually only heard come from Grissom's mouth. Taking the bite, she asked, "what's odd about it?"

Sara placed the beetle in a specamine jar and explained. "Dung beetles eat dung, and prefer that produced by omnivores. Many of them also feed on mushrooms and decaying leaves and fruits, they do not hang around dead bodies. They do not need to eat anything else because the dung provides all the necessary nutrients to their diet."

Cath was dumbfounded, and for once she was speechless. "Sara…how do you know all this?"

Sara purched her lips to hide the smile, "just got lucky I guess."

"Uh huh…ok…Grissom" was the response she got from Cath. Sara was sure she was going to get the third degree later, but for now she was just going to enjoy the looks she was getting from Cath. Cath, thankfully, dropped the subject for now and began inspected the rest of the scene.

Two hours later the two of them came into the office to drop their evidence. Cath headed towards one of the layout rooms and Sara headed towards Grissoms office, her arms full of specimens.

Grissom was sitting at his desk when Sara came in, "Griss, can you give me a hand here." He looked up and saw her overloaded arms. He quickly got up and relieved her of some of the jars, hardley able to hide his glee.

"So, what do we have?" he said with a light in his eyes.

"Your like a kid in a candy store." She sighed and looking out the door real quick to make sure no one was looking she gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled back at her, "I know honey, I just can't seem to help myself."

She placed all the jars but one on his desk. "I do have one oddball for you to inspect" she said holding out the last jar. He took it from her and inspected it. "I um… took the liberty of finding some food for it… to keep it alive for you." There was a spark in her eyes.

He smiled braodly and closed the door to his office. He came up to her and gave her a deep kiss, still holding the beetle in his hand. Sara broke off the kiss and took a deep breath, trying to gain some control over her libido. She knew it wouldn't be long before Cath would start looking for her.

Grissom had just started sorting through the jars when Cath barged into the office, she looked a little dissapionted when she entered and saw Sara helping Grissom with the jars instead of doing something else. _Lord knows what_ Sara thought to herself.

"So…have you decided why your little bug friend was on our body?" she asked as she picked up one of the jars and inspected the flies lying dead at the bottom of it. She curled her lip in discust, placed the jar back on the desk and look at Grissom expectantly.

"Sara just dropped off them off, I haven't had a chance to look at them. I was just about to do so when you came in." he lifted one of his eyebrows and gave her a pointed look. She was about to retort when Warrick came in, "Griss, Brass found the car we were looking for, their bringing it in right now."

Grissom looked dissapointed as he glanced once more at the beetle in his hand and sighed. "Sara, can you identify and sort these out for me? I'll just take them home to create a timeline later." he realized his mistake, pursed his lips and left the room before Sara could say anything back.

Once Grissom and Warrick had left the room Cath gave Sara a pointed look. "So…Sara…is Grissom's bugs the only thing your identifying and sorting for him?" Sara thought the best thing to do was to say nothing at all. She just started to do the task assigned to her and asked her own question, "so…Cath…how is Warrick lately?" that shut her up.

"I'm going to go process that evidence of ours" she said quickly and left the room. Sara just smiled.

It took the rest of the shift to sort out the insects, even with Grissom's teachings she had to look a couple of them up. The body had been ditched in the woods surrounding Summerland and consequently the only one probative was the beetle. The rest seemed to be indigenouse.

She was tired and had just finished logging the last one when Grissom came into his office covered in grease. Sara looked up at him and laughed. "You find this funny do you?" he said with his own smile.

"Acctually, I find it rather sexy. Are you going to clean up here or at home?"

He walked a little further into the room wispering, "If I do it at home, will I have some help washing my back?"

"I can't say much for your back, but I would be more than willing to wash your front." She said seductively. The smile on Grissom's face was wide when Sara placed all the jars in a box and headed out of his office. "I'll just go and put these in the car."

Grissom gave her about five minutes before following her out.

Cath came back around the corner, somehow not so surprised at what she had seen and heard. She was going to tell Sara what she had found from the evidence but Grissom had managed to get to the office before her and they were so consumed with their own conversation they didn't even notice her.

When Sara left his office she looked back in to see Grissom scrambling to get his stuff together to follow the brunette out. Cath followed him out and was certain she would find Sara waiting for him, and she was not dissappointed.

She quickly got into her car and followed them. She assumed they would head to either Grissom's or her apartment but was surprised to see them heading in the other direction. It took almost a half an hour to get to their place and the look of their home surprised her.

It was a warm yellow with a zero lanscaped front lawn. They pulled up into the drive and got out of the SUV. Grissom opened the back and handed Sara her bag, kissing her before pulling out the box containing the jars of insects.

The two of them headed inside and Cath put her car in park, switched off the engine, and headed towards the house. She got up to the front door and laughed, they had put a butterfly shaped rug on the stoop, was that Sara's or Grissom's addition.

She walked up to the door and banged on it.

Grissom was in the process of removing his dirty clothes and Sara was starting the shower when they had heard the banging and the two of them froze and looked at each other. Nick was the only one who knew where they lived and he wouldn't resort to banging on their door.

Sara looked at him, "who…" this was as far as she got when they heard Catherine screaming from the other side of the door. "Shit, she is going to have the whole neiborhood up." And she ran from the bedroom to answer the door.

Cath was about to yell again when the door opened, Sara reached out, grabbed Cath, and pulled her inside. "hey!"

"Cath are you trying to wake the entire nieghborhood!!"

Catherine began looking around, "where is he, where is that slimy little bug lover." Sara was trying not to smile when Cath turned on her. "and you, you better wipe that smile off your face, your in just as much trouble missy, GIL!" she yelled once more.

Grissom finally came out of their room de-greased and with slightly damp hair. Catherine looked from him to Sara, who was still sporting a smile. Catherine was about to say something when she was bowled over by a large dog. "Ahhh, what is this, a horse."

"I see you've met bruno, he seems to like you Cath. Care for some breakfast." Grissom asked like they did this everyday. Sara went over to her and pulled the dog off while Grissom headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

Catherine finally settled down when Grissom placed a huge plate of omlett and hash in front of her, though she still had plenty of questions. She asked and they answered as many as they felt comfortable with and she finally seemed to be satiated.

Grissom cleared the table and Sara looked over at Catherine. "Cath, I know all you want to do is scream this new found information across the entire city, do you think you could keep it to yourself please. We still aren't ready to reviel it yet."

"Yes, I will keep it to myself." She sighed. It was about half an hour later when they finally got the woman to leave and they ticked her off the list of people they were "accidentally" revieling themselves to.


	3. Showers and Surprises

Showers and more

Grissom was heading out of his office reading a file when Sara rounded the corner doing the same thing. Instead of hitting each other though they just fell in step with each other and the both of them headed towards the break room.

Warrick was entranced by the actions of these two and since he had nothing better to do at the time, decided to follow them and see what they were up to. He spotted them in the break room, Sara was sitting at the table reading her case file and Grissom was reaching into the cupboard to get a mug.

He was just outside the door when he heard Sara speak, "Griss, not that one, it has a chip." She hadn't even looked up from her paper. Grissom placed the mug he was holding back in the cupboard and grabbed two that were chip free.

Warrick looked on astonished. Grissom filled both cups with coffee and put sugar and cream in one of them then tasted it. He grimaced slightly then grabbed both of them and headed over to the table.

Grissom placed the coffee he had tasted in front of Sara, sat down and proceeded to read his file. Warrick thought the man had made a mistake when he witnessed Sara pick up the mug and take a sip. To his utter astonishment Sara smiled, "thank you, honey. It's perfect."

Grissom leaned in and commented with a smile, "after the first time getting it wrong, I figured I better get it right."

"Good idea." She responded and then took another sip.

Warrick had to pick his jaw up off the ground before he entered the break room.

"Hey guys" he said as he entered the break room and grabbed his own cup of coffee, carefully avoiding the chipped mug.

"Hey Warrick, how's your case coming along?" Grissom asked as though nothing had just happened between himself and Sara.

"Solved, it turns out the neighbor was mad at the guy and falsely turned him in for spousal abuse. I got to the house and found the couple very much in love, if you know what I mean." Grissom raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So Sar, how is your case going?" Warrick asked.

"I'm positive it was the brother, but I can't seem to link him to the scene. He definitely had motive, he was due to get a 1 million dollar insurance payoff with his brother's death."

"Now Sara" Grissom said from his seat, "don't get ahead of the evidence, is there something you may have overlooked?" For the first time Sara looked up from her file and stared at Grissom.

"You're not going to start lecturing me over the evidence are you, you know just as well as I do this guy did it." Sara looked at Grissom accusingly, like she knew something Warrick wasn't privy too. He was sure the older man was going to say something when Grissom just got up from his seat and headed out the door.

Once again Warrick found himself floored. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on these two.

It wasn't until a couple days later that he caught something that proved what he suspected for a while. He entered the locker room to change at the end of shift and heard quiet voices coming from the showers. He quickly finished changing and then crept up to the entrance to the showers to listen.

"Sara, I think you missed a spot."

"I'm pretty sure that spot is very clean." She replied in a husky voice.

"Maybe, but I know of a spot I may have missed." Warrick heard Sara moan quietly and decided to give the couple their space. He sat on one of the benches in the locker room waiting for them.

Grissom was the first to emerge from the showers with a huge grin on his face, as soon as he saw Warrick though, he dawned a guilty look instead. He was just about to say something when Sara came out of the showers.

"Grissom, you forgot your…" she stopped dead when she saw Warrick, "soap." He was smiling widely, not just because he had just caught them, but because Sara was only wearing a towel when she came out.

"So…anything new I should know about?" he asked. Sara hid behind Grissom and then backed out of the room to get dressed in the showers, leaving him to deal with Warrick.

"I um…It a…" Grissom stammered. Warrick looked at him expectantly, "You what? It what?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Grissom's ears had started to turn pink when Sara came back out of the showers, this time fully clothed.

"What he means to say, Warrick, is would you like to have some breakfast at our place?"

_Our place!_ He thought, "You guys are living together?"

"Shhhh" Sara said, "do you want the whole lab to know? Now do you want to come over or not?"

"Hell yeah, you guys have a lot of explaining to do." He replied.

An hour later they were all sitting at the table talking. "So, two years huh? Wow, and here I thought you had just gotten together. I can't believe you are an old couple with a house and a dog, next thing you know your going to tell me your married."

He was still wrapping his mind around it when he noticed the two of them grow quiet. "did I miss something here? Your not married are you?"

"No" Grissom said quickly, "but, we will be" Sara continued and held out her left hand to him. Warrick got up from his seat and enveloped her in a hug. "I am so happy for you, Wow, that is one hell of a rock you got there, nice Griss." He shook Grissom's hand and patted him on the back.

"Warrick, non of the guys know so… do you think you can keep this under wraps?" Grissom asked.

"Sure, just one thing?"

"What?"

"Invite me to the wedding."

"You know you will be." Sara yawned and Warrick took the hint.

"I gotta go get some sleep, looks like you should do the same." And he left the happy couple to their bliss.

Grissom looked over at Sara, "Well, that was a little impromptu."

"Yeah, but so was this" she looked back down at the ring on her finger, "in the shower at work Griss, what a romantic."

"Hey, when the mood hits." And he shrugged his shoulders and the two of them headed to the bedroom to celebrate some more.


	4. Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

"Sara, I distinctly remember telling you we were out of soap yesterday morning." Grissom whispered into Sara's ear. She was a little upset because she had no soap to wash with this morning.

"Well, I don't remember you mentioning it to me."

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me when…" Grissom stopped talking and moved away when he noticed Greg enter the room.

"Hey guys, guess what I found in the bathroom?"

"Was it soap" Sara said looking pointedly at Grissom. Greg could tell something was up but shrugged and went on with his findings.

"No, I found a used condom" he said with a smile on his face.

Grissom looked a little impatiently at the young CSI, and raising an eyebrow asked, "and what significance does that have?"

"Well" Greg began to explain; "when I was talking to Brass earlier, he mentioned the happy couple were trying to have a baby" he held the evidence bag up higher and jiggled it a little.

"And, if they were trying to get pregnant, why would they need a condom?" Grissom finished.

"Exactly!" Greg responded like a child who finally beat their parent at a game. Grissom couldn't help but smile at the younger man. "That's great Greg, now why don't you take all this evidence back to the lab and get that to Hodge's"

"Righty-O, bossaroony." Greg said and Grissom and Sara began helping him load everything into the Denali.

Grissom was helping Sara with the last bit when he apologized again, "Honey, I really am sorry, I thought you heard me."

"It's ok Gil, I probably did and forgot about it. I'm sorry too." She looked around for Greg and not seeing him gave Grissom a kiss.

Greg almost ran into the doorframe when he saw Sara lean over and kiss Grissom, not a peck on the cheek, no. A full, on the lips, kiss.

He tried his best to act non plussed when he went out to the car and put the last of the evidence in the back, but couldn't help it when he noticed Grissom place his hand on the small of Sara's back when they headed into the house.

Greg drove off in a stupor; trying desperately to deny what he had seen but knowing it was true all the same.

Sara looked over at Grissom as they entered the house to finish processing. "I'm guessing we are going to have another guest for breakfast, do we have plenty of supplies, I know for a fact that boy can eat."

Grissom just smiled back at her, "I thought we could stop at the store on the way home, sound good?"

"Yep" she said before they went back into CSI mode.

Greg was getting ready to leave the locker room with Nick and Warrick when Grissom and Sara entered having a conversation with Cath.

"We thought about having it in our own yard." He heard Grissom comment.

"That sounds romantic, you guys have a beautiful yard." Cath looked over at Sara, "So, have you picked out a dress yet because I know this fabulous dressmaker…" The three of them stopped when they saw Greg staring at them.

"hey Greg, so you coming over for breakfast, Gil makes fantastic omelets." Sara said.

Nick slapped Greg on the shoulder, "so Greggo finally found out huh, I was wondering when."

"Yeah Greg, took you long enough" Warrick commented.

Greg looked around the room at them all, "wha…you…and you…you all knew?" he finally managed to stammer.

Cath walked up to her locker and began pulling out her purse, "Oh Greg, it's not like you're the last, we are the only ones so far."

"Yeah, so keep it under your hat Greggo man." Nick chimed in, "did I hear Grissom was making omelets for breakfast?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, I am, but we need to go to the store first. Why don't you guys meet us at the house in an hour."

They all nodded in agreement and Greg's face lit up. Grissom and Sara were just about to leave when he yelled, "don't forget the soap."


	5. Breakfast with the Guys

Grissom and Sara were just loading the groceries into the back of the car when Sara asked, "do you think we should invite Brass over for breakfast? He hasn't been over in ages."

"Might as well, we bought enough food to feed the entire lab." Sara chuckled along with Grissom as they climbed into the car and headed home. Sara picked up her phone and called Brass.

"Brass"

"Hey Brass, Griss and I are having the crew over for breakfast. Want to join in?"

"I'd love too. Who found out this time?" he practically chuckled.

"Greg, you should have seen his face, it was a sight! Oh, and by the way. Non of them know that you know either sooo…"

"Yeah, yeah. What time?"

"We are on our way home right now. The guys should be pulling up the same time we do."

"I'm not far away. I'll be there in about ten. Alright"

"That's fine, see you in ten" she hung up the phone and smiled over at Grissom, "you know, I think we might need a bigger kitchen if many more people find out."

He smiled back at her and nodded his head, pulling into their driveway just as the gang was arriving. They all helped with the groceries and then let Griss take over in the kitchen.

He was just finishing cutting the vegetables when the doorbell rang. He looked over at Cath. "Hey Cath can you get that for me?" She got up from her seat and headed towards the front door.

She came back into room accompanied by Brass. "hey guys, what's up?"

Cath narrowed her eyes at the detective, "ok, these two" she motioned towards Grissom and Sara, "never invite people over unless…"

"Yeah Cath, I know. Have known for a while." She gasped and then looked at the two on the other side of the island in the kitchen with beady eyes. "Ok Brass, spill."

Grissom handed Brass a class of water and then motioned for him to sit, indicating it was alright for him to tell his tale.

Brass was just leaving the station when he noticed Gil getting into his Denali. He ambled over to the SUV to say hi when he notice someone else in the car as well, Sara. This wasn't unusual, as the two of them often came to the station on cases together.

It was what they were doing that was a little odd. Although they seemed to be discussing something, again not strange, Gil had his hand on her shoulder and his thumb was massaging small circles on it.

Sara seemed to be a little upset, probably due to a case, and Gil was apparently consoling her. He was about to interrupt when Gil leaned in and kissed Sara, enveloping her in his arms.

They were embracing each other when Sara glanced over Grissom's shoulder and looked right at Brass. He smiled at her and she said something he couldn't hear. Gil released her and turned around to face his friend, offering him a small embarrassed smile while shrugging his shoulders.

Brass walked up to the SUV, "hey Sara, Gil. Looks like you finally got your head out of your ass huh. Why don't you take me out to breakfast and we can all have a nice long discussion."

"Wait, you mean you were the first to find out? When?" Cath quizzed Brass

"Well, let's just say they took me to Gil's old flat." He replied

"That long ago huh!" she said pointedly looking at the pair in the kitchen.

"Can I finish my story?"

"Sorry."

"Ok, so where was I…Oh yeah."

It was about six months later Grissom came to Brass in his office to ask some advice. Gil came up to the chair and slouched himself into it facing the detective. "What's the matter Gil?"

"I want to ask Sara something, but I just can't seem to find the right way to do it." He said exasperated.

"Is everything all right? Are you two fighting or something?"

"No! Nothing like that" and he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Brass immediately knew what the poor sap in front of him was talking about.

"Gil, I know you will find the right time, just keep the ring with you and when you get the courage, just do it."

"Wait wait, you mean to tell me the two of you are…engaged?" Greg yelled across the room as Grissom placed the first completed omelet on a plate and placed it on the counter. As a response Sara held up her left hand, the diamond sparkling in the light.

"Yes Greg, Sara and I are engaged, we were talking about our wedding this morning when we invited you to breakfast. Here, eat your omelet." Grissom shoved the plate in front of the young man and all seamed to have been forgiven.

The rest of the morning went quickly with everyone exchanging how they found out and what their reactions were. Things were beginning to wind down when Warrick looked over at Sara and Grissom, "so, when's the wedding?"

Grissom looked over at Sara and then replied, "We still have a couple of people on our list to tell. Until then we can plan, but we still have to keep it hush-hush. You guys need to keep it quiet for a little longer, ok?"

They all agreed and headed home for some much needed sleep before shift began again. As for Grissom and Sara, they had a meeting with the sheriff and had just enough time to spruce up before they had to leave.


	6. Coming Clean

Coming Clean

Both Sara and Grissom were nervous about meeting with the sheriff, but they also knew it had to be done in order to get married. It seemed it was time to come clean to the uppers and they were going to have to deal with the consequences, whatever those may be.

Grissom looked over at Sara, "are you ready?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be." She responded, a slight shiver in her voice.

The two of them entered the sheriff's office and sat down in the chairs facing the imposing man sitting behind the desk, waiting for him to get off the phone. He finally finished and hung up, giving the pair his undivided attention.

"So Gil, what's this all about? You didn't give me much information when we arranged this little meeting. I assume it has something to do with miss sidle here?"

"Yes, yes it does. Actually it has something to do with the both of us."

The sheriff's brows rose, "oh really, and what would that be?"

"Well…Um…"

"What he is trying to say is that the two of us have been in a relationship for almost two years now" Sara spoke up.

Grissom cleared his throat and continued over the surprised look on his boss's face, "and I have asked her to marry me."

"Well, this is a surprise! I really don't know the rules pertaining to inter-office affairs but…" he replied looking around his office.

"I have looked it up and there is nothing specific, but I will no longer be able to be her supervisor…I do have a plan though, care to hear it."

The sheriff stopped looking around and held out a hand, "by all means…"

"Well, if Sara reports directly to Catherine she will be able to remain on the night shift. We will still be working together from time to time, but Catherine will be in charge of all her evaluations and such."

"We will be considered co- workers, and that is considered acceptable…according to the guidelines that is." He had researched this before the two of them became an item just in case the guys found out and it became an issue.

"Well, I see you have done the research…but I will have to double check with HR to make sure. Otherwise…I guess this is congratulations." The sheriff got out of his seat, came around the other side and shook Grissom's and Sara's hands. They went to leave and were stopped by the sheriff, "there is just one more thing."

"Yes?" Grissom asked with slight trepidation.

"You must invite me and my wife to the wedding." Sara smiled

"Of course" and the two left the room in a much better mood than when they had arrived.


	7. Ecklie goes Mad

Ecklie goes mad

Sara and Grissom were on their way to his office when they saw Ecklie coming towards them. Sara leaned over and whispered, "want to have some fun?" Grissom caught on and smiled back at her.

Just as they were passing Ecklie, Grissom reached over and grabbed Sara's ass, causing her to jump slightly and smack him on the shoulder before hurrying towards his office. Ecklie's jaw dropped, had he just seen that?

He shook his head, deciding he was going crazy and headed towards his office. When Sara and Grissom got to his office the two of them broke out in laughter over the reaction Ecklie had had. Oh, they were going to have to get the guys in on this one.

It was a couple of days later when Ecklie was passing some of the nightshift in the hall when he picked up a snippet of conversation.

Nick leaned over to Warrick and asked, "so when are they going to tie the knot?"

"Griss said they were waiting for something and then they would set a date." Warrick answered, knowing Ecklie had his ears on them. They both looked up as Ecklie passed them and said hi. Ecklie was looking a little confused, were they talking about Grissom getting married.

He rounded the corner towards his office and ran into Catherine and Sara mulling over a magazine. He didn't think much of it until he took a double of the magazine they held. Sara was pointing out something and Cath was nodding in agreement. Ecklie stood there for a moment slack jawed, the magazine had a picture of a woman in a wedding dress and the title read Bride.

He gave himself a shake and continued heading towards his office. Meanwhile Catherine, Sara, Warrick, and Nick had all met in the break room to laugh over his responses. "You should have seen the look on his face when he saw the magazine!" Sara laughed at the memory.

A couple of days later Ecklie was re-processing some evidence from an old case of his when he saw the night crew gathering in the break room. Grissom walked in and handed out the assignments for the shift and the group disbanded, all except Grissom and Sara that is.

Grissom looked around like he was making sure no one was there and when he thought the coast was clear he grabbed Sara by the waist and began giving her what looked like a very passion filled kiss. He went as far as to back her up to the counter and pin her there, Ecklie looked on dumbfounded while Sara seemed to be reciprocating in the actions.

They ended their torrid kiss and quickly looked around, not seeing anyone they exited the room acting as if nothing was going on between the two. He decided he was going to have to get some proof before heading to the sheriff and began to keep an eye and an ear open from now on. It was later that very same shift he got his chance to catch them in the act.

He was passing Grissom's office when he heard strange noised emanating from the office. They weren't really strange, but they weren't noised usually emanating from the office in question. He stood there listening to what was going on…

_Sara: I can't seem to get the zipper down, I think it's stuck._

_Grissom: Here, let me try. Sara, stop wiggling I can't get it down if you keep doing that._

He heard a muffled grunt and the sound of a zipper being pulled.

_Grissom: Sara, your driving me nuts, will you please stop doing that._

_Sara: Sorry Gil, but it's so bulky. I don't think it will fit like this. Maybe if we try it this way._

Ecklie heard a sigh and then the sound of something crashing to the floor.

_Sara: Gil, be careful. Someone will hear and I for don't want to be caught in this position._

_Grissom: Oh Sara, stop worrying and come back here. I can't do this on my own you know._

_Sara: I know for a fact you can take care of this on your own and have even seen you do it._

Grissom sighed again and Ecklie could hear rustling.

_Grissom: I admit I can do it by myself, but I prefer to do it with you, so come here._

Ecklie could hear a bunch of motion and grunting behind the door and decided he had had enough. He quickly opened the door and jumped inside. Standing before him was Grissom and Sara fully dressed, trying to stuff a mannequin inside a duffle bag. He yelled, "What is going on here?"

Grissom smiled over at Ecklie, "Sara and I are working on an experiment for that DB we found in summerlin. First we tried to see if Sara could fit in but she was…" he paused for a moment to find the right word, "she wasn't the same body type so we decided to go with the doll instead. What were you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The two of them could only imagine the thoughts running through his head and found it rather hard not to laugh.

"Nothing, I just heard something break while I was passing and decided I better check, the last thing I need is to write an accident report about someone slipping on the goo you keep that pig in." he said quickly and stormed out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed behind him the two of them broke out in laughter. "As much as I love to torture Ecklie, we need to put him out of our misery and get on with the wedding." Sara managed to say when she finally caught her breath.

"I agree, tomorrow we will just come all out." Grissom smiled and took Sara by the waist, giving her a kiss.

Apparently Ecklie finding out is a two-parter. I will be posting the next part soon. I couldn't seem to help myself with torturing the poor man (poor man, yeah right!).


	8. Ecklie's Proof

Ecklie's proof

It was a couple of days later when Ecklie was walking down to the morgue to see if Dr. Robbins was ready with the autopsy report he needed when he heard muffled voices coming down the hall. He recognized the voices and quickly hid around the corner. After his last run in with the pair he was determined to find them in the act.

Sara had a clip board in her hand and was looking over a list, "The florist said he can get the flowers we wanted and I already called the church to make sure they had the right date. My dress should be ready tomorrow and the last fitting is on Friday." She looked at the clipboard and ticked things off as she said them.

"I called the guys and let them know the tux rental place wanted us there at noon tomorrow and they are going to meet me there, is Cath going with you to the fitting?"

Sara nodded her head, "Her, Lindsey, and Mandy will be meeting me for coffee at ten and then we are heading over for the fitting, they are going to get fitted for their dresses as well."

Grissom stopped walking and took Sara into his arms, "are you nervous?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and shook her head, "I have been waiting for this for the longest time. I just want to be your wife." She leaned in and gave him a kiss, he began to back her up against the wall returning the kiss with a flourish when Ecklie jumped out of his hiding place and yelled "Gotcha".

The two of them visually jumped and Grissom yelled back, "Ecklie, what the hell is wrong with you! You scared the crap out of us." Ecklie ignored the outburst from Grissom and stared at the pair, they still had their arms around each other.

"I knew the two of you had a relationship, wait until the Sheriff hears about this" he said with a smug look on his face. Both Grissom and Sara began to laugh but when they tried to tell him the sheriff already knew he cut them off and quickly headed upstairs.

Ecklie rushed into the Sheriffs office and sat down in the chair opposite the man. He waited with a smug look on his face while the sheriff finished his call.

"Thank you, I will be sure to let him know…yes, he's here right now, just showed up…mmhmm…yes…I understand, we all feel the same way." Ecklie grew curios with the conversation the sheriff was having on the phone, knowing it was about him, he tried his best to not let on he was listening.

The man finally got off the phone and was about to say something when Ecklie interrupted him, "Sheriff, did you know one of your supervisors is fraternizing with one of his subordinates?"

The sheriff looked over at Ecklie, "why Ecklie, is this a confession?" he said seriously.

Ecklie looked at the man for a second, "no! God no! Grissom…" the sheriff held him off by putting up a hand.

"Is marrying Sara Sidle" he finished for Ecklie. Ecklie's jaw dropped, "you knew? But how…"

"They invited me to the wedding, I have to say it's about time too." Ecklie couldn't believe what he was hearing, was he the only one in the lab who didn't know about the couple.

"But…" he spluttered "he's her…she's his…they can't, it's against department regulations!" he almost yelled.

"Gil Grissom is no longer Sara's supervisor, Catherine is. Also they have filled out the necessary paperwork to prevent any action against the lab. The only reason I am telling you this is because you are the director of the lab, otherwise you would not have been privy to this information.

Ecklie just nodded his head, got up from the chair and walked dejectedly to the door.

"Ecklie?" he turned around when the sheriff called his name.

"Yes?" he ansered

"Grissom has something for you when you're done here, go and collect it from him."

Ecklie nodded and left the room, heading towards Grissom's office almost feeling like the kid who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

He knocked on Grissom's office door and walked in. Sara was sitting across from him discussing something, and when he walked in they stopped and looked up at him.

"The sheriff said you had something to give to me."

Grissom looked over at Sara and nodded his head, she got out of her chair, picked up an envelope from his desk and walked over to Ecklie. "I know we really don't get along but…" she handed him the envelope and took a step back. He looked at it for a moment before opening it and looking inside. He was shocked at what it was.

"Just RSVP us by the date indicated so we know to expect you." Sara said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and then walked out of the room. Ecklie looked over at Grissom with shock on his face. "We thought you might want to come, the entire nightshift along with most of the lab is planning on attending and although we have never really gotten along…Sara thought it was only right." He trailed off.

Still not knowing what to say Ecklie just nodded his head and left the room, the wedding invitation clutched in his hand.

I know it seemed wrong in some way to invite him to the wedding but I just feel sorry for the man sometimes. I think Sara and Grissom would too. He's kind of like the relative you really don't like but feel if given the chance, they could become more than they are.


	9. Las Vegas, Meet the Grissom's

I have been attacked by the fluff bunnies for this chapter so bear with me. I almost cried while I was writing it! More humor will be present in the next chapter.

Las Vegas, meet the Grissom's

Sara was standing at the back of the church, Brass holding her hand while Catherine circled her to make sure everything was perfect. Brass leaned over and whispered into Sara's ear, "You're beautiful you know."

Sara just smiled and held onto his arm a little tighter as the procession music started and Cath headed down the isle with Warrick. The rest of the procession headed one by one down the isle and when it was finally time for Sara to go the wedding march began and everyone stood.

Her and Brass headed down the aisle, Sara holding on for dear life. Once she saw Grissom standing at the back of the church all her anxiety left, leaving her feeling calm and loved instead. They reached their destination and the father spoke, "who gives this woman to this man?"

Brass's voice faltered slightly when he said "I do." He took Sara's hand and placed it in Grissom's "take care of her."

"You know I will" Grissom responded while taking Sara's hand and the two of them faced the Father.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the house of God to join this woman and this man in Holy matrimony." He looks at Grissom and nods his head. Warrick hands the Father the ring who blesses it and hands it to Grissom.

He takes the ring and holds it while reciting his vows "Sara, it has been a journey of tears and joy and years of waiting. Thank you for being my rock when I needed it and being there when I finally decided to follow my heart instead of my head. I have loved you from the moment we met and will love you until the day I die."

He placed the ring on her finger as a lone tear made its journey down his face. Warrick then handed the Father Grissom's ring, he blessed it, and then handed it to Sara.

"Grissom, I too have loved you from the moment I first saw you. I was willing and prepared to wait as long as I needed for you to see the love I knew you held. I will always love you, no matter what, no matter where." She placed the ring on his finger and the two of them faced the Father together.

"Gilbert Grissom, do you take this woman as your wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and love, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Sara Sidle, do you take this man as your husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and love, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife" he bent lower, "you may kiss the bride."

Grissom reached over and lifted Sara's veil, leaned in, and gave her a chaste kiss. Sara placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. The entire church erupted in applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the priest said and everyone quieted, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom."

Once again the room erupted in applause as Grissom and Sara ran down the isle to the awaiting limousine. Once safely inside Grissom enveloped Sara in his arms and kissed her deeply. A moment later he broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers, "I love you Mrs. Grissom."

Sara smiled back at him, "and I love you Mr. Grissom."


	10. Experiments Gone Wrong

Experiments gone wrong

A month of wedded bliss passed by and the lab was finally back to normal with the guys all laughing and playing around in the break room. Nick and Warrick were in the middle of a heated debate about a video game when Grissom came in with assignments. They disbanded and quieted, looks of guilt plastered on their faces.

Grissom smiled, yep things were back to normal. He handed out assignments and then headed back to his office to complete the paperwork that seemed to be ever increasing and threatening to take over his desk. He hated this part of his job.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts a couple of hours later. He looked up and smiled at his wife. "hey there, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, I see you found your desk." She said with a smile and a nod at the newfound surface.

"yeah, I was beginning to think it was a lost cause." He responded.

She entered the office a little further, "I wanted to let you know that I have another doctor's appointment tomorrow. Do you want to come this time? They are going to do the ultrasound." Grissom's face brightened.

"You know I do." He got up from his chair and rounded his desk, pulling her into a hug.

"So…" he said into her neck as he placed soft kisses there, "when are we going to tell the guys, you know they are going to want to know."

"I was thinking about that…mmmmmm…how about hide nothing, act normal and let them find out for themselves." She could feel his smile against her neck and smiled herself.

"Sounds like a plan" he said placing one last kiss on her neck before pulling away. She whimpered slightly from the loss but recovered quickly when she remembered where they were.

GSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI

A couple of days later Grissom was adding the last touches to his latest experiment. He had warned Sara to steer clear of the room by telling her what he was up to. He took his smock off and stowed it away before heading to the break room for lunch.

Sara was already there talking to Catherine about a case they were working on together. Cath had taken over as Sara's supervisor and things seemed to be going very smoothly. He grabbed his lunch from the fridge and joined them at the table.

They were in discussing Sara's case when a horrible smell entered the room and Sara turned three shades of green before bolting up from his chair and running to the bathroom. Just as she ran out Greg ran in, "Griss, I think something went wrong with your experiment." He said while holding a rag over his mouth.

"Greg, what did you do?" he growled while getting up and heading in the direction of the room where his experiment was brewing closely followed by Greg. He yelled over his should to Catherine, "Cath, can you go and check on Sara please."

She nodded her head and started towards the bathroom. When she got there Sara was rinsing her mouth out at one of the sinks. "Are you ok?" Cath asked gently.

Sara was about to respond when the nausea hit again and she bolted for the closest stall. Catherine waited for her to emerge again, "I'm ok Cath, just a little sick."

"You looked fine in the break room." She commented.

"The smell just got to me is all. I hate Gils experiments" she said while rinsing her mouth out again.

Catherine gave her worried look, "I don't remember you ever having a problem with them before…" She eyes grew wide, "Sara, are you pregnant?!"

Sara dropped her head and closed her eyes, confirming Cath's question. "Oh my god, congratulations. How far along are you? Does Griss know? How long have you known?..."

"Cath" Sara yelled, shutting the other woman up. "I'm three months, yes Gil knows, and we just found out a week ago" she answered. "Please no more questions, I really don't feel well."

Cath noticed she still looked a bit pale and took pity on her. She gently guided her out of the bathroom, towards Grissom's office and away from the offending smell. Once inside she closed the door and encouraged Sara to lie down on the couch.

A minute later Grissom came in and kneeled next to Sara. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better now, too bad I upchucked my entire lunch" she looked at him pointedly. "What did Greg do this time?"

"He accidentally turned up the burner to my experiment, the whole things ruined. I'm going to have to start from scratch" he said, sounding a bit peeved at the fact. They heard Cath clear her throat behind them.

Grissom stood up and asked, "Breakfast at our house in the morning?"

Cath just smiled in response, nodded her head and headed out of the office.

"Cath?" Sara yelled after her.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill, don't tell anyone, secret…blah blah blah" she said as she continued her way back to the break room.


	11. New Investigations

New investigations

I tell you Griss and Sara had Cath over for breakfast, and you know what that means" Nick quietly said to Greg just before Warrick entered the room. "And what exactly does that mean?" Warrick asked.

"You know whenever someone goes to breakfast at their house it means they have a secret man" Nick stated. "I wonder what it could be?" he began to think to himself as he finished his lunch.

Nick was certain the couple had a secret and was determined to find out what it was. Two days later he got his chance. Sara was crouched over a piece of evidence inspecting it when Nick came into the room. He leaned over her shoulder and peaked at what she was doing.

"Can I help you Nick?" she asked quietly.

"No, I was just seeing what you were doing" he responded.

"This is just some evidence from an old case. I thought I would go over it until we got some new cases in. Want to take a look, a fresh pair of eyes couldn't hurt."

"Sure" he said. He was so wrapped up in looking through the evidence he didn't notice Grissom come in.

He spotted something on the shirt he was looking at and glanced up to ask Sara if she had seen it when he noticed Grissom come up behind Sara and wrap his arms around her. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled widely.

He cleared his throat and the two separated, Grissom turned slightly red before nodding his head at Nick and leaving the room. "What, may I ask, was that all about?" Sara went to say something and he held up his hand, "nevermind, I don't think I want to know."

Sara just shrugged her shoulders and went back to processing evidence. About ten minutes of silence Sara suddenly bolted from the room, running. Nick looked up just in time to see her retreating back with a shocked look.

She returned to the room ten minutes later with no indication of what had just happened and took off right where she had left off. A minute later Grissom showed up again, only this time he was holding a ginger ale and a package of crackers.

Sara smiled up at him and took what the food. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed and nodded her head. Nick was pretty sure what was going on and was having a difficult time trying to hide the curiosity bubbling at the surface of his mind.

Sara took her snack out to the hall and finished it then came back in and began processing once again. "So Nick, did you find anything new?" Nick told her about the evidence he found on the shirt and she seemed excited about it then her face fell slightly.

"Can you take this to trace for me? I'm…going to start packing this stuff up for the day." And she began to just that.

"I can pack this stuff up if you want to take this to trace?" he said with raised eyebrows. She just shook her head saying it was ok. "Have Hodges page me when the results are in, I'll be in Griss's office." She finished packing the stuff and headed towards evidence lockup.

Nick shook his head and headed towards trace. He decided to have Hodges contact him instead to give him another reason to go near Sara. Two hours later and Hodges finally got the results back to him and he headed for Grissom's office.

He could hear a muted conversation going on and hung back a moment to see what the two inhabitants of the office were talking about. "But Gil, I can wear a mask. The fumes aren't that bad, I only got sick once." He heard Sara say in almost a whine _Sara whinning!_

"Do you really want to take that chance, your due in five months and the chemicals could be detrimental to the baby" Grissom responded.

Nick took that chance to walk into the office, acting like he had heard nothing and Sara and Grissom stopped talking. "I have those results for you Sara, hey Griss." He said handing Sara the results.

Her demeanor went from slight anger to one of elation when she saw the results. "Thanks Nick" she said before going to leave the office. "Oh, by the way" he said before she got out of the door, "I know of a book that lists all the chemicals that are detrimental to expecting moms and their unborn children if you want it"

Sara froze in the door way and Grissom chuckled lightly. "You know Nicky, its unpolite to eavesdrop" Grissom said.

"Yeah I know, congratulations. So…what's for breakfast, I'm starving!" Both Sara and Grissom just laughed.


	12. Smashed Car and Some Ketchup

**Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to CSI and it's characters.**

Smashed car and some ketchup

Nick showed up to work the next day with a huge smile on his face, making Warrick and Greg curios. They asked him what he was so happy about and his grin widened as he began boasting about the great breakfast he had that morning.

Warrick looked over at Greg "you found out didn't you?" Warrick asked.

"Yep, and you should see what they did to their house." The guys began asking questions but Nick held up his hand "sorry, you know the drill. Gonna have to find out for yourselves."

Just then Cath came in and greeted them all "hey guys, oh Nick, Sara just wanted me to remind you about next month." Nick nodded his head and then waved at the guys before heading to the break room. Warrick and Greg both narrowed their eyes at the red head.

"Yes guys I know, and no I am not going to tell you. You are just going to have to find out for yourselves." She smiled widely at them, then turned and left the locker room. Greg quickly put his shoes on and jetted for the door Warrick right behind him. The two of them determined to be the first to find out.

Grissom, Sara, Catherine, and Nick were all sitting at the break room table when Warrick and Greg came rushing in. When the two saw the occupants they quickly acted like nothing was going on and sat down at the table.

Grissom chuckled and Sara outright laughed at their antics. Cath and Nick just sat there with knowing looks on their faces. After a minute Grissom began handing out assignments "Warrick, you and Cath get a jumper, Nick you get a smash and grab and Greg, you and Sara have that case to finish. The car was dropped off an hour ago." Grissom said the last with a barely contained smirk.

Warrick groaned as Greg grinned, he could already taste the omelet. They all disbanded and Greg enthusiastically followed Sara to the garage to process the car. When they got there they were surprised at what they encountered. Sitting in front of them was a 3ft by 3ft cube of crushed steel.

"Oh man what happened?" Greg moaned out loud. Sara picked up the file and read through it. "Apparently they accidentally crushed the wrong car, by the time they figured it out it was too late." Sara shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a nearby crowbar. The chances of getting any kind of evidence were slim, but it was better than no chance at all.

Five hours later and they had managed to get most of the cube torn apart. Grissom came in and gave them both a raised eyebrow, seeing them sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by crushed car parts. He looked over at Sara and narrowed his eyes, she looked down at the floor guiltily. "Nothing?" he asked her.

She shook her head in response, just now noticing how hungry she was. "I guess it's a good thing I thought to order something then isn't it." He said smiling down at her, Sara's face instantly brightened and Greg gave the both of them a quizzical look. He hated it when they spoke without actually saying anything.

"What's the deal?" he finally asked.

"The deal" Grissom said, turning to Greg "is that the two of you have been working for five hours straight on this without a break." He reached down and helped Sara to her feet, holding her steady for a moment before placing a hand at the small of her back.

Sara had been wearing coveralls all night and Greg had yet to notice her growing stomach, but she was already starting to have some difficulty bending and getting off the floor by herself, the bulge of her baby tummy getting in the way.

Grissom and Sara began to exit the garage when Grissom turned around, "are you coming? I did order enough for everyone." Greg finally caught on to the conversation and rubbed his hands together in anticipation of filling his stomach.

When they got to the break room the rest of the crew were already there sifting through the take out boxes. Sara sauntered over to the table and took in a deep breath, the smell of the food making her salivate. She took the nearest seat she could find and grabbed the closest container.

Grissom handed her a set of chop sticks and she began digging into the Chinese food. Her appetite for the food was becoming greater and greater and Grissom caught on quick that if he wanted to get any he was going to have to order more that he used to.

Greg and Warrick looked on in surprise as Sara began piling her plate higher and higher with food while Cath, Nick and Grissom just took their seats. The two finally managed to pick their jaws off the floor and take a seat just as Sara was halfway through her plate of food.

Sara paused mid way through her meal and looked around the table, "Gil did you…" Grissom was really hoping she wouldn't ask for it, but the evidence was too strong against it.

Grissom got up out of his chair and went to the fridge to retrieve the ketchup. He cringed as he handed it over to her, knowing what she was about to do. Sara looked on in delight and the rest of them looked on in horror as she proceeded to smother the rest of the food on her plate with the ketchup.

Grissom handed over a fork and Sara dug right into the nasty combination. Warrick and Greg exchanged a look and then Warrick nodded his head, "Oh…my…God, Sara. Your pregnant!" Greg yelled out to the room. Sara just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her food.

Grissom looked over at Greg and Warrick "took you guys long enough, she's been showing for weeks now. I really thought I trained you better than that." He said right before taking a bite of his own food.

"She's not showing, I would have noticed at some point today." Greg said indignantly.

Sara stopped eating, stood up, and unzipped her coveralls to show the outfit that lay beneath. She placed one hand at the top of her stomach and one at the bottom to mould the shirt around her rounded stomach. Greg and Warrick both stood there, mouths gaping at the sight in front of them.

Sara laughed at the two before sitting back down to finish her meal. Greg swallowed his disgust towards the violation of the food she was eating and concentrated on his own for a moment. When they were all sitting around enjoying the after effects of a good meal Greg suddenly asked Grissom, "So Grissom, I was wondering…how well do you make pancakes?"


	13. More Revelations

More revelations

The next morning Grissom wound up making pancakes for the whole crew. It was decided between them all that blueberry pancakes would be nice. Grissom practically scowled when Greg invited the rest of the crew over to have breakfast with them but decided it had been a while and they were due for a team breakfast anyway.

Grissom and Sara decided they needed to stop at the store for some supplies and told the guys to meet them in an hour. The all nodded their heads and went to their lockers to retrieve their belonging before heading out.

When they got to the store Grissom headed straight for the meat dept. picking out sausage and bacon to go with the meal. Sara gave him a disgusted look but allowed him this one pleasure. It was on a rare occasion he was able to get the vile stuff and Sara had agreed when they had company he could cook it.

They stocked up on pancake mix, orange juice, and some fruit as well, knowing how much they all could eat. They were about ten minutes late in getting home so the crew was able to help them with all the groceries. Grissom got started on the meat while Sara mixed the pancakes together.

They all sat at the dining room table and Sara once again marveled at the sight in front of her. She loved the feeling she got when she was surrounded by her family and wouldn't give it up for the world. They were all enjoying their meal greatly when Sara again began to ask, "Gil honey, did you get the…"

Grissom got up and headed into the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and came back with an almost empty bottle of ketchup. The rest of the crew looked on as Sara place a pile of the red goop onto her plate and proceeded to dip her fruit in it. Cringes were seen throughout the room as they looked on in disgust as she dipped her pancake covered in butter and syrup into the ketchup as well.

"Sorry guys, she just can't seem to get enough of the stuff." Grissom apologized to them all, a matching look of disgust on his face.

Warrick leaned over to Nick, "man, I don't think I have ever seen Griss disgusted with anything, but look at his face." Nick looked over at his boss and chuckled. Apparently they had found something Griss could get sickened by.

The rest of the meal was eaten in comfortable conversation, Nick teasing Warrick and Greg about doubting him on the secret and Catherine asking Sara about her plans for the nursury. Sara admitted they were yet to make a solid decision on that front and Cath was tryin to edge them towards a dicision.

When they were all done eating Grissom enlisted Greg to help him with the dishes. Greg cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink while Grissom put the what little was left into the fridge. While he was rinsing the dishes Greg looked over at the door of the fridge and discovered an ultrasound picture magnitized to its surface.

His eyes grew wide as saucers and a huge grin encompassed his entire face. Grissom closed the door, looked at Greg and then followed his line of sight. He sighed when he realized what Greg had just figured out. Just as he was about to say something Sara came into the kitchen with the now empty ketchup bottle and an empty plate. She looked at the two men and noticed first Gregs look and then Grissoms.

She smiled gently, placed the ketchup bottle in the trash and then sidled up to Greg, "so I see you found our latest development."

Greg looked over at her with a glint in his eye, "am I the first?" he asked. Sara nodded her head while placing the dish she held in the sink.

"Yes!" Greg practically yelled, then queted before the others heard him and came in. "I know the ongoing tradition is breakfast but..."

Grissom looked a little confused, "but what Greg?" he directed at the young man.

"Can I have something else instead? As long as I stick to the whole secret thing?" he asked with a myscheviose look on his face.

Greg proceeded to lay out a plan to clue in the rest of the crew in new and interesting ways. Grissom chuckled at his ideas and Sara thought what he was saying was going to be so much fun.


	14. Phase One Nick

Phase one

Phase one

The next day at work marked the first day of Greg's plan. Sara came in with her most revealing shirt, showing them all just how big she was for being only five months along. Every person she passed tried their hardest not to stare but Sara knew eyes followed her everywhere.

She walked into the break room and Nick practically spewed his coffee when he saw her. He rushed over and helped her onto the couch. If she was going to get attention like this all the time she was going to love Greg's idea even more.

As she sat there Warrick came in and did a double take. "whoa girl, did you grow overnight?" Sara gave him a pointed look causing him to cringe slightly with his words and begin to whistle.

Cath came into the room and headed straight for the coffee pot, she looked up at Warrick and he motioned at Sara with his head. She looked over and had to take another look. Sara was huge, though she would never say that to her face.

Grissom came into the room and temporarily drew everyone's attention from Sara. They all looked at him expectantly and he began handing out assignments. Sara was even given one, "sorry dear, busy night" he apologized and handed her the slip. She looked down at it and growled, "a trick roll, are you serious?"

The rest of the team made a bee-line for the exit as they all knew Sara was angry. When the last of them had left Sara walked up to Grissom and gave him a kiss. "Thanks sweetie, I'm really starting to feel run down."

"I know, see you in a couple for lunch?"

"Depends on what your getting" she commented with a smile on her face as she headed out the door. He puckered his lips and turned his head in response before heading out the door himself. Sara's appetite was increasing daily, and it wasn't for food only. Just that morning he thought he was going to die from activity.

He really didn't mind it, but that woman was insatiable. He shook his head gently and headed out to his scene. When he got to his scene Brass was waiting for him. "how's my girl?" he asked.

"They're all fine" he responded before heading into the house. Brass scrunched his brows in confusion before following him in and giving him the specifics of the case.

Sara came into the lab with what little evidence she had and dropped them off at DNA and trace. She walked into the break room and grabbed a juice out of the fridge. She sat down on the couch and put her feet up.

An hour later and she was lightly dozing on the couch when she heard someone at the sink. She opened one of her eyes a slit and saw that it was Nick washing out his mug for some coffee. She closed her eye and snuggled into the couch a little more.

She could feel his eyes on her and knew he was thinking things through. He was always astute when it came to these things and she had to do something to keep his suspicions down. "How about you help a girl out and get me another pillow?" she asked out loud.

She heard him as he scrambled to get a pillow from the other couch and come up to her. She opened her eyes to see him standing over her with it. "Where do you want it?" he asked.

"Under my feet please, they're killing me" she admitted as he lifted her feet and placed the pillow under them. Just as he stood back up Grissom came into the room accompanied by a very alluring smell. Sara looked over at him and saw the bag he was carrying.

He smiled over at her and she made to get up. He held a hand up to stop her "Nick can you grab those other pillows and prop her up for me. Sara I want you off your feet for a while" he said as he began to remove the food from the containers.

"Whoa Griss, did you get some for everybody?" Nick commented as he saw the amount of food he was pulling out of the bag. Grissom looked over at him with a confused look and was about to say something when Greg bounded into the room with another bag of food.

Greg plopped the bag on the table and walked up to Sara. "How are you feeling Sara?"

"I'm ok Greg…" she stopped and placed a hand on her stomach and they all froze.

"I felt a kick" she said and attempted to get up. Grissom came over and tried to stop her.

"Unless you want me to pee my pants I suggest you help me up from this couch. Now!" she yelled the last word, making them all cringe. Griss took one hand and Nick took the other to help her up. She waddled her way to the bathroom as quickly as she could as Grissom went back to pulling food out of the bag.

He pulled out a plate and put a spoonful of everything on the plate. Nick looked on in astonishment, the man had to have gone to at least three places to get everything on the plate. He watched as a combination of Spaghetti, a slice of pizza, an eggroll, garlic bread, and some salad were placed on the plate.

Sara came back in the room, sat back down on the couch and Grissom handed her a plate. Greg took his own plate of food and sat down on the other couch. "So, have you picked our some names yet?" he asked Sara.

She finished chewing her bite and looked over at Grissom, he nodded his head and smiled. "We though either Elizabeth or Emily and then there is Joshua or Jeremy, that way we are covered" she finished before taking another bite.

Nick looked on with a confused face at the conversation. "Wow" Sara said suddenly placing her hand back on her stomach. "I don't know if I can take much more of this. I'm getting the crap beat out of me" she said.

Nick looked over at her stomach and saw the movement under it. He came up to her "can I?" Sara nodded her consent and he sat on the floor and placed his hand on her stomach. The movement under her stomach was astounding. He looked up at her, realization plastered on his face.

Sara just smiled back at him before taking another bite of her lunch. Nick looked up at Grissom and then at Greg, they each had huge smiles plastered on their faces.


	15. Hot heads and Ripped Pants

Hot heads and ripped pants

Hot heads and ripped pants

As much as Sara hated her stomach showing she had no choice, she was running out of clothes. She put on the last pair of pants that fit with distain and picked one of the few shirts that would stretch over her ever-growing stomach.

Grissom found her in the bedroom inspecting her figure in the large mirror and smiled. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his splayed hands over her womb. In response he felt the babies kicking his hands furiously.

"They do that every time" she said as she disengaged herself from his embrace and headed for the bathroom to relieve herself. He chuckled under his breath and headed out to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Sara came out sniffing the air "God that coffee smells good" she said through a sigh as Grissom handed her a cup of tea. She gave him a death glare then sipped at her tea. "Griss, we need to stop and get me some new clothes, these pants are the only ones that fit and they're a little tight" she commented to him.

"If it's not too busy tonight we'll go to the mall. Is that alright?" he questioned as he placed their cups in the sink and helped her off the chair she was sitting in.

"I guess it will have to. When I bought these the clerk said it would carry me through my entire pregnancy. I'm only in my seventh month and look at me!" she practically cried out loud. Grissom gave her a hug "sweetie, I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

This seemed to work as she cheered up and they headed out the door to work. It turned out to be a busy night and there was no chance they were going to be able to make it to the mall. Sara was downright mad when she walked onto the scene. Greg waited for her and took in her mood, deciding it better to give her space he moved when she wanted him to do something.

"Greg?" she yelled about an hour into the job and he ran over to where she was.

"What, everything ok?" he asked in a rushed voice when he saw her sitting on the floor. She gave him a look that could turn hair white then held out her hands to him "help me off this damn floor" she yelled.

Greg bit his lip to keep from laughing and Sara decided to ignore him while he was helping her. Once she was off the floor she headed over to the door but Greg stopped her "Uh Sara" he said with trepidation.

"What!?" she asked back impatiently, making him wince.

"Your pants" he said so low she almost didn't hear him.

"What about my pants?" she questioned.

Greg swallowed hard trying to get up the courage to tell her "Greg" she yelled and he just spit it out "Your pants are ripped". She closed her eyes for a second and then turned slightly to look at the back of her pants. She groaned out loud and then retrieved her phone out of her pocket.

"Grissom" he answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Gil, I need some pants" she said quickly.

"Sara, I told you. We'll get you some as soon as shift is done" he replied.

"No! I don't think you understand" she yelled into the phone which caused him to pull it away from his ear momentarily "my pants ripped and I need new ones" she finished a little lower.

His light chuckle coming from the other end of the phone did nothing for her mood and she yelled over the phone "Gilbert Grissom if you don't get over here now you are going to…"

"I'll be over as soon as I can dear" he said quickly.

"You better" she yelled again and hung up the phone. She stomped over to the Denali and sat herself in the passenger seat. Something else she had to get used to, she couldn't drive. Her stomach was too big.

She was still sitting there when Warrick showed up at the scene to help. He looked over at Greg, who was still processing and then over to Sara, who had fallen asleep. He let her sleep as he walked up to Greg and nodded his head "Hey Greggo, heard you needed some help" and he nodded in Sara's direction.

"Yeah, we had a minor blowout and that's all your getting" he said while picking up a piece of evidence. Warrick chuckled "where do you need me?" Greg pointed him in the right direction. Once Warrick was there it took little more time to get the scene done.

Warrick took the evidence into the lab while Greg followed in his car. Grissom met them at the entrance and didn't seem surprised to see Sara asleep in the passenger seat. She was becoming more and more tired lately. He walked up to the car and opened the passenger side, gently nudging Sara awake.

She opened her eyes and looked up to the smiling face of Grissom. "I fell asleep again didn't I" she asked him and he nodded his head in response. He held up a lab coat for her and she smiled back at him. She ended up spending the rest of the night in one of the layout labs going over evidence.

She was looking at a piece of evidence when Warrick came in and coerced her into the break room with a promise of chocolate cake. When she got there Grissom had already set out her lunch and she sat down with him to eat.

Warrick sat down as well and Greg was soon to follow. Greg looked over at Sara and Grissom and nodded. "Gil, don't forget we have to stop by the mall on our way home" Sara reminded him.

"I didn't forget dear" he responded in a light tone so he wouldn't make her mad again. Warrick watched the exchange with humor and chuckled slightly right before coughing to try and cover it up.

Sara looked over at him and he stopped, practically biting his lip to keep in the laughter. Grissom gave him a warning look while taking a bite to ward off his own laughter.

**To all my loyal readers I have to say I am sorry for taking so long to post chapters to my stories. With finals coming up for all my students and my own graduation looming only one week away to say things are hectic would be an understatement! Not to mention the fact I only have weekend rights to my own computer. I am working on it though, so leave an encouraging word and keep tuning in.**

**Connie**


	16. It's Time

It's time

It's time

Sara was now stuck at the lab and getting tired at the drop of a hat. She was entering her 8th month and felt as large as a house. She was waddling her way into the breakroom to find Nick in sitting, enjoying a cup of coffee.

When he saw her he quickly downed the last of it and went to the sink to wash it out. Whenever Sara was around the crew knew they better not be caught having a cup of coffee. She was craving hard time for it and snapped whenever she saw a full cup of it.

"How are you feeling Sara?" he asked as he sat back down, placing a fresh cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks" she said before sighing "like a house" she finished and Nick covered the smile on his face.

Warrick walked in just as she said this and smiled. He really wanted a cup of coffee but opted for a soda instead, seeing as Sara was making herself comfortable on the couch again.

He took a good look at her, he had know a couple of pregnant ladies in his time and Sara looked like she was about to pop but he knew she was just getting into her 8th month.

"Hey Sara, I was wondering…" he began "do you think the doctor could have gotten your due date wrong?" he asked.

"No, the due date is right. I have at least a month left to go." She replied looking at Nick with a smile.

Warrick sat for another moment and Sara could tell he was trying to work things out. "Did you have another question for me?" she asked.

"Now don't take this the wrong way" he said holding his hand out "it's just, I was thinking you were a little…um…"

"Just spit it out Warrick" she said.

"You're a little big is all" he finally said.

"You would be too if you were carrying twins" they heard Greg say behind them. Warrick stared at Sara and she just smiled back.

"Is he seriouse?" Warrick asked.

"Yes Warrick he is" Grissom chimed in from the doorway "Sara's pregnant with twins and is due in anther month" he finished.

"Damn girl, I thought something was up but I never imagined this, congratulations" he said and got up to give her a hug.

"Wait a minute. You all knew about this didn't you" he said pointing at Nick and Greg "why didn't you tell me?"

"We had to find out the hard way, why not you" Nick said.

"Find out what?" Cath said coming in.

"Oh nothing" Warrick said while winking at Sara and sitting back to enjoy his soda, feeling comfort in the fact that he wasn't the last to find out.

Two weeks later and it was Sara's last night at the lab. She was looking forward to being able to lounge about and not worry about having to work. Although she imagined it wouldn't be that much of a difference.

Right now she spent most of her time in Grissom's office planted on the couch doing paperwork and her back became sore after about an hour and she had to stop. Relaxation and sleep seemed like heaven right now even though she could seldom find comfort in her bed.

She waddled her way from her third trip to the bathroom in an hour towards the break room intent on getting some juice. When she got there she was surprised to see the entire lab there.

They were all waiting for her to give their congratulations. Even the criminals seemed to relax for the evening, giving them a much needed break. Grissom helped her into the nearest seat at the table and immediately a large slice of chocolate cake was placed in front of her.

She licked her lips and then shoved a large forkful in her mouth humming in appreciation. She was even happier when a large glass of milk was placed next to her plate. She gave a giant smile and then took a large drink from it, closing her eyes and thinking she had died and gone to heaven.

After cake there were presents and Sara was a ball of tears for almost the entire time. A box of tissues was placed in front of her by Catherine right before she was given her first gift. She began to open the very large box, ripping the paper with zeal.

It turned out to be a tandem stroller and Sara made use of the tissue. By the time she had gotten to the last gift she was a mess of tears. Catherine handed over her gift and smiled at Sara.

Sara ripped through the paper and opened the box. Inside were four sets of clothes, two boy and two girl "just in case" Cath said when Sara looked at her.

"How did you know?" Sara asked.

"Honey, I've had a kid and you only get that large when your carrying more than one." She answered. Sara smiled at her and gave her a hug. They were all beginning to disband when Sara yelled out in pain.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and witnessed as Sara's pants began to soak.

"Uh, Gil…" was all Sara got out before all of them went into action.

**Ok guys, only two more chapters for this one and then it's done. Give me some feedback and let me know what you think. Come on…push the button, you know you want to.**

**Connie**


	17. Pains and cries

Pains and Cries

Pains and Cries

They were all beginning to disband when Sara yelled out in pain.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and witnessed as Sara's pants began to soak.

"Uh, Gil…" was all Sara got out before all of them went into action.

The crew all scattered. Grissom rushed to Sara's side while Catherine grabbed some towels that had been stored in the cupboard. Warrick and Nick ran to get the car and Greg and Brass went to Grissom's office for the bag stored there for Sara.

The Lab rats all began to clear a path for Sara and Grissom. Once Sara was somewhat cleaned up Cath and Griss pulled her up.

"Can you walk honey" he asked in a worried voice.

"My water broke Gil, not my leg" she answered back. Grissom took the hint and grabbed an elbow to help while Cath did the same with the other. Sara felt her first contraction just as they were leaving the building.

She doubled over and it was a good thing the two of them were holding onto her. "Gil, get me to the hospital now!" she yelled when the contraction ended.

Nothing more needed to be said as she was loaded into the back of the Denali, Brass was in a squad car in front of them with the lights on, ready to go. Cath got behind the wheel while Nick, Warrick, and Greg stayed behind to man the lab.

Brass turned on the lights and they were on their way. Twenty minutes later and Sara was sweating through another contraction. Grissom noted the time "five minutes apart honey, your doing great" he said as he placed a cloth to her head.

She grinned through the pain, holding one of his hands for support while her other hand was splayed on her stomach. Another contraction was ripping through her when they arrived at the hospital. Cath went in and came back out with a nurse and a wheelchair.

Sara was thankful for the chair as she was helped into it. Greg had called ahead and they were expecting her. They took her strait to a labor room and got her hooked up and settled down. An IV was inserted and a mild dose of pain medication was administered.

The doctor came in about ten minutes later to check on her "let's see how your doing Mrs. Grissom" he said before checking her.

"Good, your about 8 centimeters dilated and seventy percent effaced. The doctor may as well have been speaking gibberish as far as Grissom was concerned. All he wanted to know was how close she was to delivering.

"If you continue like this Sara, your first baby should be delivered in no time" the doctor explained. "I'm going to stay and monitor your next two contractions and see how fast your progressing just to make sure."

Just as the doctor finished another contraction ripped its way through Sara and Grissom watched the needle on the monitor as it steadily climbed. Sara yelled out just as it peaked. "Your doing great honey, it's almost over" he encouraged as best he could.

Catherine stood on her other side "your doing really great Sara" she said as the contraction ebbed to nothing. Less than five minutes later another contraction began to work its way through her body and she tensed with the pain.

She was struck with the overwhelming urge to push "Sara don't push" the doctor said noticing the concentration on her face "breath through it…that's right. Ok I'm going to check you again and see where we are" he finished.

"Sara your ready to deliver that baby, ten centimeters and fully effaced. Great job" he said motioning to the nurses. The bed was quickly changed over for delivery and just in time for the next contraction.

"OK. Mr. Grissom I need you to grab one of Sara's legs and ma'am you do the same with the other. Sara with the next contraction I want you to push." Sara nodded her head, feeling the next contraction climbing.

"Great job Sara, your doing wonderful" the doctor encouraged as the contraction ebbed just to be replaced by another. "Deep breath Sara, then hold it and push" the doctor instructed.

Grissom watched on in wonder as he witnessed his first child being born. "Almost here honey, keep going" he said as he watched the head crown.

"Keep pushing Sara, almost there" the doctor said as he helped the baby turn and then it was out. He quickly suctioned the mouth and nose and a ringing cry was heard through the room.

Catherine was crying right along with Sara at the sound.

"It's a girl" he said before placing her on Sara's stomach. He held out a pair of scissors to Grissom and he took them, cutting the cord. Tears fell down his face and he looked from daughter to mother.

Little time was given before another contraction began to rip its way through Sara. The baby was taken to be cleaned while she began to deliver the other one. Grissom and Catherine once again began to encourage her as she pushed the second baby out.

"Another girl" the doctor announced and once again placed the infant so her mother could see her. The nurse gave them a minute before whisking away the baby to be cleaned, weighed, and anything else that needed to be done.

"They're beautiful Sara" Cath said with a tear running down her face. "They really are."

Half an hour later and Sara was resting comfortably with one of her daughters suckling at her breast while Grissom held the other in his arms. There was a knock on the door and Greg peaked his head in.

"Is it alright to come in?" he asked.

Sara placed a blanket over herself and the baby and Grissom opened the door to allow Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Brass in.

Brass went right up to Sara and wrapped her in a loose hug. "How's my girl?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jim" she said as he beamed down at her. Grissom was surrounded by the other three, who were making all kinds of cooing noises at the baby.

"Where's the other one?" Nick asked

"Eating" Sara responded just as she felt the baby let go.

"Oh" was all he said in response. "Do you need some privacy?" he asked.

"Nick, if I wanted privacy every time I needed to feed these two I would never get to see anyone. I'm covered" she said as she pulled her nightgown up and pulled the blanket away.

She placed the baby on her tummy and gently began to rub her back; soon they all heard one of the cutest burps they had ever heard. Just to make her point the baby currently being held in Grissom's arms began to cry.

"May I?" Jim asked and Sara nodded her head. He carefully picked the baby up out of Sara's arms and cuddled her close to himself. The rest of them looked on as he pulled the baby up close and took in a deep breath.

"There is nothing like the smell of a new baby."


	18. Pains and Cries take two

**This chapter is actually take two on the delivery. It was requested to not have the gang around while it happened and I thought it was a great idea. Hope you like it.**

Pains and Cries take two

The crew all began to disband and Grissom helped Sara out of her chair. Sara yelled over her shoulder that they had better help with all the presents, eliciting laughter from them. Half an hour later and Sara was comfortably sitting in the passenger seat while Grissom drove them home.

By the time they pulled into the driveway she was sound asleep and Grissom had to nudge her awake. When she opened her eyes he was smiling down at her. "Come on sleepyhead, let's get you to bed" he said as he helped her out of the car.

Grissom was dreaming about a new species of dragonfly he discovered. He caught it with his net and began to give it a thorough inspection. Suddenly a fish jumped out of the water and took the insect out of his hand soaking Grissom on the way back into the water.

He was just inspecting himself when he heard Sara calling him. He finally opened his eyes to find Sara leaning over him and continuing to shake him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Gil, my water broke!" she said quickly "Aaahhh..." she moaned out as a contraction began to rip through her belly "and I don't think I can make it to the hospital" she finished while gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Don't move" he said quickly getting up from the bed and grabbing his phone, just now noticing his pajama's were wet. He ran into the bathroom for some towels while dialing 911.

"Nine-one-one, state the emergency" a female voice said on the other end of the line.

"My wife is in labor with twins and I don't think she's going to make it to the hospital" he said while grabbing a stack of towels and running back into the room. Sara was doubled over on the bed panting her way through another contraction.

"Sir, the ambulance is on the way and I am going to conect you with them" she said while Sara let out a yell.

"Sara honey, they're on their way" he said to her just as a male voice sounded over the line.

"Sir, I need you to see if you can see the baby yet" the paramedic said.

"Honey I need you to lay down" Grissom said to Sara while helping her. He pulled her nightgown up and removed her sopping underwear. "I can see the head!" he practically yelled into the phone.

"Gilllll...hurrrryyyy" Sara yelled through the pain ripping it's way through her body as she grasped her stomach with her hands.

"Sir?" he heard over the phone "your going to have to help your wife" Grissom nodded as if the man could see him. He quickly placed the phone on speaker and placed it on the bed.

"What do I do?" he yelled so he could be heard over Sara.

"Do you have any clean linen with you?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, I have clean towels" he answered.

"Place them under your wife to keep the area clean."

"Done, now what?"

"Sara is it?" the paramedic asked knowing he was on speaker.

"Yes" she managed to hiss out.

"On the next contraction you need to push with all you've got alright"

"Ok" she said quickly, already feeling it begin to overtake her body.

"Sir, your going to have to help the baby when she pushes" he instructed Grissom.

"Ok" Grissom replied. "Sara push honey!" he encouraged while watching as the baby's head began to crown.

"I see it! Push honey...come on...just a little more. The heads out" he said quickly.

"Ok Sir now gently turn the baby around while pulling. Sara push" the man instruced.

"Push honey, push" Grissom encouraged as he gently grabbed the baby and did as he was instructed. He could hear the sirens now but gave them no mind as he helped Sara deliver his daughter.

"She's out!" he yelled.

"Good. Now wrap the baby in a towel and place her face down in your hand and gently pat her on the back to get the mucus out." Grissom did as instruced and soon the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying.

"Honey you did it" Grissom said with a tear in his eye.

"Sir, we're just now pulling up outside" Grissom handed the baby to Sara and quickly ran to the door to let them in. He looked a sight, soaking wet with a mixture of blood and amniotic fluid. He guided them to the room and they rushed to Sara.

"I see we're a little late: the paramedic said as he rushed over to the baby as another went to work on Sara.

"This is only the opening act" Sara commented as a contraction made it's way through. While the paramedic with the baby clamped off the umbilical cord and handed Grissom a pair of scissors the other helped Sara to deliver the afterbirth.

"I assume you have something for the babies here?" the paramedic asked. Grissom nodded his head and ran to the babies room to get diapers and blankets.

When he came back the paramedics were getting Sara loaded onto the gurney for the trip to the hospital. The paramedic with the baby handed her over to Grissom and he struggled his way through his first diaper before tightly wrapping her in the blanket.

He followed Sara and the paramedics to the ambulance and climbed in with the baby. Sara was now resting on the bed, no more contractions ripping through her body. She looked worriedly at the paramedic.

"Is everything alright? How come I'm not having any contractions?" she asked him.

"It's normal ma'am" he replied before placing a wand on her stomach. A fast steady beat soon filled the small space of the ambulance and both Sara and Grissom relaxed.

"Sometimes the second baby likes to take their time" he finished before checking her vitals and then those of the baby's in Grissom's arms.

The baby did indeed take its time entering the world. Sara was in labor for ten hours before finally giving birth to the second baby girl. Both Grissom and Sara laughed when they realized the twins had different birthdays.

Sara was resting comfortably with one of her daughters suckling at her breast while Grissom held the other in his arms when there was a knock on the door and Greg peaked his head in.

"Is it alright to come in?" he asked.

Sara placed a blanket over herself and the baby and Grissom opened the door to allow Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Brass in.

Brass went right up to Sara and wrapped her in a loose hug. "How's my girl?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jim" she said as he beamed down at her. Grissom was surrounded by the other four, who were making all kinds of cooing noises at the baby.

"Where's the other one?" Nick asked

"Eating" Sara responded just as she felt the baby let go.

"Oh" was all he said in response. "Do you need some privacy?" he asked.

"Nick, if I wanted privacy every time I needed to feed these two I would never get to see anyone. I'm covered" she said as she pulled her nightgown up and pulled the blanket away.

She placed the baby on her tummy and gently began to rub her back; soon they all heard one of the cutest burps they had ever heard. Just to make her point the baby currently being held in Grissom's arms began to cry.

"May I?" Jim asked and Sara nodded her head. He carefully picked the baby up out of Sara's arms and cuddled her close to himself. The rest of them looked on as he pulled the baby up close and took in a deep breath.

"There is nothing like the smell of a new baby."

**Ok, now give me a review and let me know which one you like more.**

**Connie**


	19. Family

The next two weeks went by in a whirl of activity

The next two weeks went by in a whirl of activity. On any given day it was guaranteed one of the crew was going to be at the Grissom household doorstep. They brought food and did the laundry. They cleaned the house and watched the babies so Sara could sleep.

The support and love presented to them on a daily basis was heartwarming. Their house was never dirty and their stomachs were never empty. Sara began to worry if they ever slept but Gil reassured her they did.

Though the twins were identical Sara could tell them apart. Elizabeth was the quiet one and had an even temper. She only seemed to fuss when she needed something. Emily on the other hand was a bit fussy.

They both had dark brown, curly hair. They both seemed to sport a generous smile at times and after a week their eyes turned from almost black to the same enchanting blue of their fathers.

To keep the rest of them strait on who was who Sara placed different colored anklets on each of them, pink for Elizabeth and yellow for Emily. This way there was never any confusion over who was just fed, diapered, bathed, dressed, or anything else.

Elizabeth's bed was done all in pinks along with her trashcan, drawers and pacifier and the same was done in yellows for Emily. When it came to their clothes, Sara had little dots of color on all the tags and toes of the socks.

The whole thing was quite organized, not too surprising to the crew. This was Sara and Grissom after all. Once night Grissom sat across from Sara and watched as she nursed Liza, as he liked to call her.

She had such a look of contentment on her face as she watched the baby suckle at her breast.

"I was thinking…" Grissom said.

"Uh oh" she said in response and smiled up at him. He lifted a brow at her and went on " I was thinking we could have all the guys over one day for a barbecue to thank them for all the help" he finished.

Sara nodded in agreement "why don't we set the barbecue for the same day as the baptism" she said looking to see what his response was going to be. He looked up at her, surprise etched on his face.

"I didn't think…" he started and she held up a hand to stop him.

"I know how important it is to you. I think it would be great to get them baptized, to include them in a belief system you once held dear." She finished. "I know your not devout and that you still question your faith a little but it would still mean something"

He nodded his head "who do you want to ask to be the godparents?" he asked. She had to admit she really hadn't given it much thought. The two of them thought it over for the next couple of days, going over their options.

Catherine seemed an obvious choice, she was the only woman with experience either of them knew. Choosing the male version was the hard part. They finally narrowed it down between Nick and Brass.

Nick grew up with a large family and was a natural with children and Brass had been a parent himself. They finally decided to go with Nick, deciding he would be young enough to deal with two children.

They invited both Catherine and Nick over the next week for dinner.

The two of them seemed surprise about getting the girls baptized but were thrilled to be chosen.

"I thought you weren't a practicing catholic anymore?" Catherine asked Grissom.

"I'm not really, but the two of us thought it would be good for them to have this" he told them. Catherine and Nick heartily agreed.

The ceremony was beautiful. It was performed in the same church that they had gotten married in and by the same Father. Both Catherine and Sara were teary eyed through the whole thing as the team looked on with love.

The barbecue that afternoon was filled with laughter and stories of the times they all shared. They laughed over the antics that once took place in the lab. Crying in laughter over how Catherine looked when she found out about the two of them.

Brass held baby Liza as Sara sat nursing, yet again, little Emily.

"Proud grandpa?" Nick teased Brass while grabbing another soda. Brass just looked up at him and smiled.

"You know it."

**I know this was a bit short but I really wanted the proud grandpa Brass to have the last word. I really hope you liked the story and I am currently working on another that has yet to be published, so keep your eyes open for it. Push that little button and make my life happy.**

**Connie**


End file.
